Again It Not My Fault
by kikizoey
Summary: Hinata is the princess of light and keyblade. After seeing something she wish not to see. Now is force to save the world with Sora and the gang. But the force of evil will not let that happen. Now Hinata has to chose Roxas or the world.
1. Meeting Axel

Kikizoey: THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO AND KINGDOM HEARTS CROSSOVER!

Hinata: W-why are y-you doing t-this?

Kikizoey: It's cute and I think you be realy cute couple.

Hinata: W-what about Naruto-kun!

Roxas: What up guys! ;)

Hinata: AHHH! *faints and fall in Roxas's arms*

Roxas: What happen to her. She fainted in my arms. o.O

Kikizoey: It okay put her in the spare guestroom.

Roxas: Okay. *left and came back* I'm back.

Naruto: Roxas where is Hinata.

Roxas: In a the spare bedroom.

Sasuke: Kikizoey. She a awake.

Everyone: Kikizoey does not own nothing just the story not anime, manga, or game.

* * *

**No POVs Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Hinata are all five years old. Take place when Kairi arrvie in the island.  
**

Two little boys are play sword and a red head play and watch. While a black head was over there watching her friends playing a new girl.

Hinata was crying. Seeing her two friends playing with a new girl.

At first they where playing altogether at first. But the new girl was more happy, enterjetic, hyper, and fun. Also talktive.

"I'm alone again" the little Hinata said sadly to her self.

First lost her mother now her friends. Everyone was alaways disapointed in her. Sora and Riku were only true friends.

"Hinata, Come on we are moving" said her father firmly. Holding her newborn sister.

"Yes father" she said.

* * *

**Few years later. Everyone are in there younger year. Not shippuden years. Hinata POVs**

I was training to be better ninja. I'm punching the log in the traninig area.

"Hinata-sama, Come on. Your father want you" said Neji.

"Come Hinata. You don't want to make father angry" said Hanabi.

"H-hai" I said.

We all walk to the Hyuga house hold. I walk to my father studys. I knock on the door.

"Father" I said on the other side.

No anwser.

"Father" I said.

I waited... Still no anwser.

"Father" I said worry.

I open the door and saw my father fighting a man in a black cloak with red spikey hair. Spikey hair. It remind me of Sora.

"F-father" I said shock.

"Hinata go get your sister and go far away. Warn the branch members go before it to late. Don't let them catch you. Go hurry" my father said in a hurry still fighting.

"B-but father. What about you. Wh-" I stated.

"No time Hinata. RUN! RUN BE-" he started until the other guy got those gaint kunias out fire on it. And killed my father. Blood was now everywhere.

"No" I whisper tears coming out. I started to run until. He spoke.

"Hinata-chan, I suggest you come here or you want me to burn this place down" he said smirking.

I nod and came to him. "W-ho a-are y-you" I shutter.

"I'm Axel. Sorry but I had to that to him. Now take this" he said giving me this little key with a gold heart keychain.

I took it from him. He took it from me.

"Tsk, tsk. Not like that" he said waving his index finger saying no. He put it around my wrist like a braclet. I blush a little.

"Now whatever you do. Don't take it out or _else_" he said. I don't like the way he else.

"Okay" I said nodding my head.

"You must be wondering why I'm here aren't ya" he said happy.

I nod.

"Well I'm not telling you" he said laughing.

I laugh for no reason.

"You know what I like you you are my new friend" he said laughing puting his arm around my shoulder and giving it a gentle squeze. I blush got deeper and deeper alot and until i was new type of red. I fainted.

* * *

**With Hanabi and Neji.**

Neji and Hanabi where walking to the studing room until Hanabi stop.

"What wrong" ask the cocern Neji.

"I don't feel right easedropping" said Hanabi feeling guilty.

"We aren't their yet. Plus we have to protcect Hinata-sama just in case your father hurt her again" he said.

"Right" Hanabi yelled and both Hanabi and Neji stated to run where Hinata was until we heard.

This: "Oh crap oh crap".

"Whose that" Hanabi whisper to Neji.

"I don't know" Neji said looking mad real mad. Neji had a overprotvive side about Hinata.

Then they barged in.

* * *

**Axel POVs**

"Oh crap oh crap" I said to myself.

Hinata just fainted on me. Her head was on the edge of my sholder dangle a little. Her legs look a little numb and weak bending. Her face is red as a tomatoe and she burning.

"Crap she got a fever. The princess of light has a fever. She sick" I yelled.

Then a guy with long brown hair and a little girl with long hair to but darker. They both yelled "HINATA"!

"Oh shit" I said.

"You... WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY COUSION! LET GO OF HER INSTSNT" the guy yelled.

"Big sister. Dad" the girl look at me Hinata and at her father. Tears start comeing out.

"YOU KILLED MY DAD" she said angery.

She and the boy did some hand signs and they said " Byakugan" they both yelled. There eyes pop out with their viens too.

"Get ready to fight" we all said.

* * *

Kikizoey: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I started to write a few weeks ago and finish today ya.

Everyone: R&R ~


	2. Knowing

Kikizoey: Here the next chapter.

Hinata: K-kikizoey, Why is t-this o-on my w-wrist? *showing the bresculett*

Kikizoey: Duh. You're the only Princess of Light that could kick some ass on the field. And be pure and good hearted like Sora. So you have it no other don't. So be happy. :)

Hinata: Why I'm not p-paired with S-sora t-then?

Kikizoey: Because Sora is awsome and all but Roxas is more hot and kick some ass too. *blush*

Hinata: O-oh.

Sora: Hey! T-T

Kikizoey and Hinata: OH CRAP/ SHIT! *blush*

Sora: I'm hot too. And I totolly kick some ass too you know.

Kikizoey and Hinata: Don't take it persounaly. It just... ILIKIEROXASMORE!

Sora: Come again.

Roxas: *came in*

Kikizoey and Hinata: I LIKE ROXAS MORE! *blushing*

Roxas: *blush* See ya. *_*

Kikizoey and Hinata: OH CRAP!

Sora: COME HERE BASTARD! *running after Roxas with his keyblade*

Sasuke and Neji: Kikizoey owns nothing just the story not anime, manga, or game. SORA AND ROXAS!

* * *

**Hinata POVs**

I woke up and saw I was in my room in my bed. I got up and it about mid morning. I got out and remember something. Was that all a dream. I saw my wrist it had the pretty bracselet. I ran down to my father study room. I open the door and no sign of blood. No sign of the decomposer smell. No sign of burn marks and sracthes. No sign of broken things. Most importantly no sign of a fight.

"Hinata, What are you doing here" said the voice I knew well.

I turn around and saw my father "F-FATHER" I yell in happiness. I ran up to him and give him a hug.

"Hinata, What gotten into you" my father yelled in surprise.

I look up and said "Your not dead" and started to cry.

"Hinata, What make you think of that" said my father.

"I-i had a d-dream. W-well I though it was a-a dream. A guy with red spiky h-" I started.

"Hinata, No need to say anymore. I need you tell you something" he said.

I let go and look at my father stangly. "What is it" I ask.

"Hinata, Did the guy give you a bracelet and said you're 'The Princess of Light'" he ask.

I nod and show him the bracelet. "Hinata, take Hanabi with you. Where ever you go now. She may help you with your mission. Bring her here now" he said.

I nod again and ran to get Hanabi. I look for her. Then I remenber something she with Neji. Neji is helping her to get train. I ran where Hanabi usually train. When I got there. I saw two figures. I ran over there yelling "HANABI, NEJI" trying to get they're attetion. It work.

"Hinata-sama, Are you okay" ask a corcern Neji.

"Yeah" I said. Then I turn around and saw Hanabi and then said to her "Hanabi, Father want us. Now" I said.

"Hai" she said. Then we all ran. We dash into the study room.

"Father we're here" Hanabi said.

"Good. Nej, Sorry but you have to wait outside " said father sternly.

"Hai Uncle-sama" said Neji. Then left the room.

"Girls I need tell you something" Father started then turn to Hanabi, "Hanabi, You have to help sister overcome some big things that are coming up.". Then he face both of us. "You two are going to a mission in the near future so be on your feet at all the times.". Then to turn to me. "Hinata you are going to become something great that might help the clan. You also might become the heir to the Hyuuga. Hinata, becareful you will have a big mission too.". Then turn to both of us. "You two always stay together. Now go and train" he said then me and Hanabi left.

"Hey big sister. What now" ask Hanabi.

"I don't k-know" I said.

"Hey! Let's find Neji" suggest Hanabi.

I nod and said "Sure maybe he can help us to train." We walk and walk trying to find Neji. When we find him with Tenten and Rock Lee.

"Neji" said Hanabi while panting from all the walking.

"Hanabi-sama, Are you all okay" ask a conern Neji.

"Hai. Neji, Why are you doing" ask Hanabi.

"Guy-sensei, What us. Sorry but I a team mission. Sorry. We train when I come back" said a sorry Neji leaving.

"Okay. Let go Big sister I'm hungery" said Hanabi grabbing my hand. Then we ran to the Ramen shop.

'Oh no. This one. Please let be no Naruto. I can't face him after that happen' I thought. Remembering what happen a few monthes ago.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_I was walking trying to find Naruto. Then I saw him traning. I came up to tell him I finally tell him how I feel about him._

_"Um.. N-naruto-kun" I said shyly._

_Naruto look up at me "Oh Hi Hinata-chan" said Naruto happy and smiling._

_"Um.. N-naruto... I-i k-kinda l-like y-you" I said blushing._

_"Oh sorry Hinata. I like you as a friend. I actually like someone else" said Naruto feeling a little sorry for me._

_"It okay. I'm sorry for telling you that. I hope we are friends" I sad a little._

_"Yeah me too" he said then walk away._

_I ran away crying._

End

* * *

Me and Hanabi came inside.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm finsh.

Sora: R&R~


	3. Meeting the Trio

Kikizoey: OH MY MARCARONI! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATE LIKE FOREVER! SOME THINGS CAME UP AND I HAVE A LITTLE WRITER BLOCK! I WAS ALSO UPDATING SOME OF MY STORIES! I'M SO FUCKIN' SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Everyone: WHY THE HELL YOU SAY THAT! THEY'RE READERS NOT MURDERS! -_-

Kikizoey: *start singing* GETTING AWAY WITH MURDER!

Roxas: Sora Ventus its time.

Sora and Ventus: *nods heads*

Sora, Roxas, and Ventus: Kikizoey we got the game you wanted.

Kikizoey: *stop singing* Which one?

Sora, Roxas, and Ventus: Princess Debut!

Kikizoey: ARE FUCKING RETARDED! WHY THE HELL I WANT THAT ONE! DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING GIRLY GIRL!

Everyone: Well... You been acting like a Shinee fangirl ever since your heard there song and music video.

Kikizoey: Tocha... -_- Someone just do the fudging disclamer and make some fudge too.

Roxas, Ventus, and Sora: Kikizoey own nothing. Just this damn story not the anime, awsome game, manga, or fudges!

Kikizoey: *eating fudge* Enjoy... *gives readers some fudge and their favorate Kingdom Hearts character plushe*

Everyone: WTH O.O

Kikizoey: Oh it might be a Hinata harem but its defintly a HinaRoxas story.

Everyone: WTF o.O

* * *

**No POVs**

Hinata and Hanabi walk in the Ramen Shop. They saw some filamilar faces. There was three. One with spikey brown hair and aqua blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with short red hair and violet-blue eyes. Finally a boy that has silver hair that kinda long for a boy also looks spikey with blue-green eyes.

Hinata remember those faces very well. Those are her ex-friends faces. Well She not sure about Kairi since was always around Sora and Riku. Also because each time she comes near Kairi always glares at her with no ones looking at them or sometimes an evil glare.

"Hanabi lets go now" said Hinata pushing Hanabi out.

"Eh? Why" ask Hanabi.

"Let's go" said Hinata despratly getting out. This is worse if she saw Naruto. Naruto just be akward. But this is four akward people in one room. So its four times worse.

"Hinata" yelled surprise trio.

"Y-yes" ask Hinata turn around. Once she look at them she was surprise. They wear such wierd clouthing.

"Hinata it you" said Kairi running up to her and gave her a hug. While the boys came to her akawrdly. Once Kairi done hugging her. Sora and Riku hug her too. Hinata is blushing alot.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came. Worst timing... EVER!

"Hinata-chan" they all yelled.

"Oh h-hi g-guys... Ah t-this isn't what it l-look l-like" said shuttering Hinata.

"Wow! Hinata I didn't know you're a undercover slut" Sakura surprise about everything.

"N-no its n-not li-ike tha-at. Th-hey're c-child-dhood fr-riends" said blushing Hinata hoping she buy it.

"Oh really" said Sakura suspision at them but push it out of her head. Hinata is way to shy for talking to boys know.

"Guys let go of her now" said an angry Naruto. Naruto is hurt since it been only few days Hinata confess to him and now two boys are _hugging _her.

"Dude whatever she our best friend" said Sora hugging her even tighter.

"Yeah she's not your girlfriend" said Riku.

"Seriuosly guys let go of her face is red" said Kairi a bit jelously in her voice.

Hanabi didn't know whats happening. But her gaze was gone now.

"Hey pervert number one and pervert number two! Stop hugging my sister she going to faint about... Now" yelled a mad Hanabi.

At cue Hinata fainted.

"Crap she fainted again" yelled Sora.

"Is there any place we can put her in" ask Riku.

"Yeah my house is around" said Sakura happily. '_CHA! SCORE TWO HOT GUYS! PLUS SASUKE IS COMING! CHA! ONLY INO WAS HERE FOR I CAN RUB IN HER FACE AND LOSE THOSE STUPID GIRLS CHA! BUT I CAN USE MY AWSOME GENJUSTU AND THEY COME TO MY HOUSE AND HINATA AND THE OTHER TWO GIRL WILL NEVER BE HEARD OR SEEN AGAIN! CHA AND I HAVE TO LOSE THAT LOSER NARUTO! _CHA' thought inner Sakura.

"Okay" they said.

"Who are you though" ask Sasuke who is eyeing them ecsspecialy the red head. She remind of that stalker he met before.

_'What was her name Kiri, Kiki, Rin, Kairi. Oh well she gone out my life' _thought Sasuke. He shudder even the thought of her gives him the creeps.

"My name is Kairi" said obsiovsly Kairi.

"The name is Riku" said Riku.

"'Sup the name is Sora" said Sora.

* * *

**_Flashback Dream~_**

_Hinata was walking beside this beach with the waves coming in and out. As she was walking she saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"HINATA" he yelled and came running at her tackle her with a hug._

_Hinata's eyes widden in surprise and she started to blush. 'Why is hugging me? How did he know my name? OMG! WHAT HAPPEN IF HE IS ONE OF THOSE STALKERS THAT STALK THEM UNTIL THEY GET MARRIED!' thought Hinata._

_"I'm so glad I finally found you" said the strange boy. He then lean in and kiss her._

_**Flashback Dream end**_~

* * *

Hinata woke up and found herself in Sakura's room.

* * *

Kikizoey: I'm done. Sorry I started this a few weeks ago but stop.

Roxas: When am I coming in?

Kikizoey: Soon young grasshoper you have to wait.

Roxas: I'm going to tell Ventus something. -_- *walks away*

Kikizoey: Okay! Anyways- HEY GET BACK HERE BASTARD YOU BETTER NOT TELL HIM! *run after Roxas *

Roxas: HEY, VENTUS! KIKIZOEY- *got tackle by Kikizoey*

Ventus: Yeah Rox...as? Is this a bad time. o.O

Kikizoey: Ah no its nothing. Its not what it looks like honset. *got up*

Ventus: I got to go. *left the room*

Kikizoey: Roxas! This is all your fault. *starts to cry*

Roxas: Uh R&R. Kikizoey I'm sorry stop crying.


End file.
